Drip
by ShadowDianne
Summary: "Are you close?" Emma asked, and even if her eyes were still low and her posture relaxed Regina hummed and narrowed her eyes, sensing the smugness on the younger woman's voice. "You will need to do much more than that if you want me ever near to be close"


This is dedicated to EliaMuffin on twitter, she knows why, I know why… either way she is an amazing and witty woman who I hope enjoys this story ;)

Drip

 _"What do you want?"_

The thunders that kept falling with mathematical precision illuminated the soaked window in which hundreds of drops reflected the elusive bolt of lightning, the noise it created strong enough to swallow every other noise from outside the dark warm room. The carpet that covered the floor did nothing, however, in order to muzzle the heartbeat that Emma felt pounding on her temples as she swallowed, green eyes trained on the profile of the brunette woman that stood as tall as she was in the middle of the room.

Already half naked, sheets pooling around her midriff, the blonde grasped the fabric and tugged it, not sure of what she needed to do next.

 _"Oh" A smirk, a laugh, smoldering pupils pinning her down, forcing her to nod, to blush, to ask. "Is this what you want?_

Regina was as naked as Emma was, just black lace bra hanging on her shoulders, a strap about to fall down from it as the older woman cocked a brow, her whole body seeming to glow with the metallic light that seeped from outside.

" _This is it, right? You want strength. This is what you seek"_

"Tell me again" The purred words floated between the two of them, Emma still in the middle of the mattress, her bare legs feeling the soft sheets, the cold fabric quickly becoming stifling and heavy around them. She could feel her sex, heavy, with that sensation she was drunk on it of desire and lust and the need of touch starting to build up. And they hadn't even begun.

She had asked Regina to do it, blind and gasping the second the woman had started to caress her neck with her lips, her hands unfastening her jeans, the shirt she had decided to wear, her breasts surging forward when the former Queen had finally been able to touch them without any other fabric between them.

"What do you want?" She had asked, still clothed, still in control, her lipstick becoming blurred, stains already marking Emma's pulse point and the minute patch of skin behind her right ear.

It had been instinctive to ask for more, as instinctive as the way her hands had tried to open the blouse Regina wore not caring a single bit of buttons and orders, the gaping slits between the two straining buttons on the front of the brunette's chest enough to make her sigh. More, she wanted more.

And that had been what she had asked, for more. Her teeth biting her lip, her back arching when Regina had raked her nails all along her navel, not painful but strong enough to leave marks, marks that had started to fade as soon as they had appeared, writings that had made her tremble with promises for more.

More, she had wanted more.

It had started as a whisper, Regina still caressing her, still on top of her, in control. And it was a nice touch, to have to just watch and feel, of just answer to commands that granted her so much. She had sucked and bitten, asked and waited. And more, she wanted more, she wanted pressure, she wanted…

 _"Fuck me"_

And there she was, a bottle of lube on Regina's hand, a dark smirk on her lips, now void of every trace of lipstick, the red shade on Emma's skin, staining her grey bra. Lines waiting to be kissed on her back, on her neck. And there wasn't any magic there, there wasn't any power they needed to play with. Just them.

"Please"

For a second the former Queen seemed about to say that it wasn't enough but Regina knew how Emma wanted to play. And so she just smirked and nodded, moving closer to the bed, not losing any time in kissing the blonde's lips once again, chuckling when she felt how the younger woman tried to drag her teeth over them.

"Careful dear" She muttered, her lips grazing against Emma's, her hands not touching the blonde's, not even coming an inch closer to her. "Or I will make you stop"

And Emma knew she was being greedy, greedy for the "more" she had asked. But she wanted, needed.

And so she didn't want to stop.

She licked her lips, tasting the texture of the lipstick on them, biting the corner as she looked at where Regina's hands were curled, holding the objects she had asked for.

"I'm sorry" She blurted, the former Queen seeming to appreciate her words as she kissed her softly, dragging her lips over her own for one more second before taking a step back, taking a whimper that managed to escape the blonde's lips with her.

"I will need your help for this part" She warned, and at any other moment Emma would have smirked challenging and would have played the game differently, would have tried to get Regina flustered, would have, perhaps, tried to outsmart the brunette. Not today though and so she nodded, silent, waiting, her hands on top of her thighs, her emerald eyes never leaving Regina's chest, not daring to even look at the feeldoe she knew was waiting for her on Regina's other hand.

Still standing in front of the bed Regina tilted her head to one side, her legs, - long, long legs that Emma would have kissed and bitten with just a single command- parting, opening.

 _"Just fuck you? Is that what you want?"_

 _"You know what I want"_

She didn't give any indication but Emma knew what she was asked to do, her teeth biting her bottom lip as she nodded, slowly moving towards the edge of the bed were she positioned herself, her whole body bent, her shoulders low, her hands still on her thigs.

"Start my dear"

Regina's eyes were gentle yet commanding, a trait Emma adored whenever she asked for that kind of more. Closing her own eyes Emma left the bed, positioning between it and Regina who moved a step backwards to allow her the space she was going to need.

"Very well"

The whispered compliment was enough for the younger woman to shiver and look at the standing brunette. Emma moved her upper body forward, where the brunette's sex awaited her, slick and hot when she finally touched with her tongue.

A sigh escaped Regina's lips, who, however, didn't make any other sound. Her hands were relaxed at both of her sides, the lubricant and toy hanging from them. A ripple of magic seemed to run over her body, power buzzing down her veins as Emma licked her, soft and slow, just like she knew Regina loved; with enough precision to make the older woman want more but yet just the correct amount of laziness to keep the brunette's lust controlled.

And controlled she was going to get, the former Queen thought as her hands closed more tightly around the thick fake shaft, the double end of it making her feel slightly nervous, unsure perhaps. Just like always happened whenever they used such toy.

 _"I want you to say it"_

Looking at the blonde as the woman's tongue started to move in circles Regina's mind went to the position she wanted to put Emma this time, the thunders that kept sometimes hitting the atmosphere at the other side of the window reaching her ears every few seconds, her magic jumping and cracking alongside with them. Just as she moved her hips the blonde's sucked on her clit, dragging another gasp from her as she felt wetness and the buildup of tension and power she always got whenever they played.

"Are you close?" Emma asked, and even if her eyes were still low and her posture relaxed Regina hummed and narrowed her eyes, sensing the smugness on the younger woman's voice.

"You will need to do much more than that if you want me ever near to be close" She answered, her voice back on the regal tone she had used once upon a time.

Not that Emma couldn't read between the lines of course. But tonight they weren't playing such games.

Smirking, she thrusted the bottle on Emma's side until the blonde picked it up, her lips leaving her sex for a second as she opened the bottle, the wetness on them visible on the dim light. Every time they started Regina always found herself detached, unsure. But once she saw Emma's lips glistening, the way her chest seemed to shiver with every look, every touch, she let herself enjoy the view. And this time when Emma moved her neck forward, her teeth scrapping slightly the tip of her clit, she just grabbed a fistful of blonde tresses and moved forward.

"Keep going" She said, her voice ragged as Emma flattened her tongue and moved it between her outer lips, the broad part of her tongue grazing the underside of her clitoris, a bolt of pleasure cursing through her.

Emma didn't need another order to smear a little bit of the lubricant and quick and efficiently –before the liquid started to drip on the carpet- she moved her hand, caressing the brunette's thighs on their way up and finally touching Regina's entrance.

 _"Yours"_

It could have lasted minutes or seconds but Emma kept moving her digits, clenching her thighs as she felt the muscles on her back and neck start to stiffen due to her position, her tongue slick with her saliva and Regina's sex, her digits moist too, the lubricant that seemed to be smeared all over the brunette's thighs down to her own wrist sticky and hot. Sucking on the other woman's outer labia once again she kept going until she heard her name, the command she had been waiting for.

"Stop"

Next, it came the toy, heavy and black, the color she had seen Regina pick up and had blushed and shivered to it. Taking it by the middle she eased Regina's own grasp with her own, the two of them slowly moving the feeldoe until Regina hummed, the toy opening her sex, stretching her.

"Soon I will be the one filling you" The former Queen whispered just as she adjusted it on the right position, commanding Emma to stand with one single finger, moist in the same mix that coated the blonde's lips and digits now.

And how the younger woman loved that perspective.

Regina eyed the attached toy, her sex gaping around her, the feeling of fullness strange at first but becoming more natural as time passed. Touching it by its base she caressed it towards the tip, a movement that made Emma's green eyes shine and darken with lust, her eyes still focused between them, her hands now back to her own thighs now that she waited for instructions. Instructions Regina felt she didn't quite want to impart.

Taking a step closer and smiling wickedly at Emma when the toy's head touched the low part of her navel, the older woman ghosted her fingers over Emma's breasts, taking the grey bra with them and twisting the blonde's nipples with just enough force to make her buckle and gasp, the back of her ankles hitting the bed's edge.

"To the wall" Regina whispered "Now"

Emma did as she had been told, quickly and yet trying to savor those moments between Regina and herself, her back arching when she felt Regina's hands at her sides, digits prodding as she moved them downwards were the blonde's butt awaited. It only took Regina a few moments until she was grasping Emma's butt cheeks and spreading them, the feeling of being touched like that making Emma shiver.

"Nervous dear?"

It was whispered in the same sensual undertone than the other words Regina had used and yet there was a warm feeling of safeness, a final warning, that Emma smiled at and nodded, a soft hum escaping her mouth as she looked over her right shoulder, green eyes glinting on the room the same moment another thunder fell.

"I can take it"

That was what Regina had been expecting and with a nod and a chuckle she moved her body just enough for the toy's head to touch Emma's perineum. Taking a deep breath Emma felt the kneading sensation on her flesh when Regina resumed with her exploration, digits digging on her butt, leaving behind them soft white indentations of where her nails had just been playing with her skin. Moaning a little when the brunette's thumbs slipped just enough for her to feel it near her anus Emma's back stiffened as Regina chuckled darkly behind her, her voice a temptress as she moved her hips just enough for Emma to keep feeling the toy moving against her.

"You are doing it great my dear"

A whimper seeped once again between Emma's parted lips, still glistening, flushed, pliant. Touching with her forehead the wall she now had her hands touching it, as if she was able to hold onto it, she closed her eyes, imagining how Regina must be feeling, how Regina could make her feel.

"Do you want it?" The former Queen asked in that precise moment, a chuckle seeming to echo behind her words, forcing Emma to blush with just the idea of the brunette being able to sense how needy she really was. "Dear?"

Everything Emma was able to do was nod, a hiss on her teeth as she felt Regina's magic on the air as the brunette conjured up the lube bottle from earlier from where Emma had earlier discarded it. The cold liquid being spread on her sex, from her anus to her clitoris that felt heavy and sensitive to the brunette's touch. She felt the need to move against those two fingers when they repeated the process but she knew what Regina expected her to do and so she did nothing, mewling when the brunette finally seemed to decide that it was enough and moved her hands –now slightly wet- back to her backside, fingers clenching it stronger than ever as she take the first step towards her sex.

Regina at first moved slow, not wanting to hurt Emma nor to spoil the moment. Her own sex seemed to clench tightly on the short end of the toy, the way it moved as it entered putting pressure on her clitoris just enough to make her hide a sigh as she felt the need to keep moving forward, to keep fucking the younger woman.

It wasn't however as Emma readjusted her position, arching her back and so thrusting her butt on her hands in the process, that she moved her hips quicker, thrusting in and out of the blonde's sex, groaning as she felt the soft resistance of Emma trying to keep the toy inside of her for just a little bit longer than she was letting it on.

 _"More"_

Regina soon felt droplets of sweat starting to cover both her arms and chest, the chilly air of the room a contrast she relieved on as Emma started to groan louder, words being vocalized but nothing more important than the "pleases" Regina still heard.

"I will be the one deciding when my dear" She whispered when she distinguished a whimpered "close. Taking two step blackguards she left Emma's insides and turned her, smirking as she took on the flushed state of the sheriff, how the now dark eyes seemed to follow her movements between blonde bangs. "Am I clear?"

Emma nodded, her legs slightly bent, open. "Yes, but please…"

And the blonde knew she shouldn't be begging, they both knew that. But she needed, she wanted…

"Please, more"

 _"Please"_

And that was when Regina pounced, taking Emma's left shoulder as she guided the toy where she wanted, fucking the blonde and leaving in a mid-breath, a whimpering sound just what came out of Emma as Regina smirked, peppering the blonde's shoulder with biting kisses, basking on the feeling of her hands being filled with the blonde's flesh, on how the other woman's body seemed attentive, responsive, on how Emma kept moving, forgetting about anything else.

"Yes" She heard just when she grabbed the blonde's breasts with one hand, the other coming between their bodies, just where the toy disappeared on Emma's body, her own hot and flushed, her clitoris screaming, wanting.

"You have done good dear, very good"

"Thank you…" Came the whimper, the moan and Regina closed her eyes and nodded.

"Enjoy it."

Outside a single raindrop fell from the window, taking with her a few more on its way.

Inside a scream was muffled with a kiss, words of submission being lost on heavy eyelids.

"Thank you, thank you"

 _"Make me yours"_


End file.
